


doing it up like midas

by pageleaf



Series: Pornathon 2017 [2]
Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Clothing Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: Shawn rolls his eyes. ("Stay still," Topanga orders.) "Yes, Cory. It's been what--twenty? Twenty years, since I figured out I was into wearing makeup and pretty things. Of course I've tried it again."





	doing it up like midas

**Author's Note:**

> for pornathon week 2 (prompt: "clothes"), largely inspired by the episode in BMW where shawn dresses up as a girl and has clearly thought about it before, and topanga sees RIGHT through him and--yeah. yeah
> 
> how many fics can i title from "good for you"? let's find out

"So have you done this," Cory says awkwardly, sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed. "Since— _you know_."

Shawn rolls his eyes. ("Stay still," Topanga orders.) "Yes, Cory. It's been what—twenty? Twenty years, since I figured out I was into wearing makeup and pretty things. Of course I've tried it again."

"How—" Cory shifts. "How often?"

Topanga angles Shawn's face upward with the firm hand she has on his jaw, carefully putting eyeliner under Shawn's lower lashes. "Often enough that I could probably do this myself," Shawn mutters, staring up at the ceiling.

"I said stay _still_ ," Topanga hisses.

Shawn pouts. "Sorry," he says, not very sorry at all. He kinda likes it when Topanga has to keep him in place.

Topanga narrows her eyes at his—his mouth? "God," she says with deep aggravation. "Look at you, this is obscene. You're not even going to need lipstick, are you?"

Shawn smiles, smug. He'd shaved his beard off for this exact moment, the surprise of its exposure after all these years making his mouth seem even more pink. He's glad to know it worked.

"Oh, shut up," Topanga says disgustedly, but he can tell she's fond. She tilts his head this way and that, and then steps back. "You're perfect."

Shawn looks up at her through his lashes. "You really think so?" he says, coyly. When he shifts on the bed, the strap of his babydoll slides off his shoulder. He's a photographer; he knows aesthetics.

Topanga smiles at him, a little dangerous. "Do you really need me to tell you how pretty you look, Shawnie?"

Cory makes a small noise. "I, uh," he says, and clears his throat. "I'm just going to sit here and watch this."

Shawn ignores him, because if he giggles now it'll ruin the mood, and he really, really doesn't want that.

"Tell me how pretty I am, Topanga," Shawn says, pitching his voice a little high, a little breathless.

In response, Topanga fists one hand in his hair and kisses him, hard enough that he's extra glad she didn't put lipstick on him. "Lie down," she instructs, and Shawn falls back onto the bed. Her Top Voice is not unlike her Lawyer Voice, and the comparison makes Shawn laugh and squirm in equal measure.

Quietly, Cory moves behind him so Shawn can put his head on Cory's lap, and Topanga climbs on top of Shawn to sit on his thighs, the two of them pinning him neatly between them.

"I have a proposal for you," Topanga asks, settling her weight on top of him. She rests a hand on the top of his thigh, her thumb rubbing along the crease of where it meets his groin.

Shawn suppresses a shudder, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Counselor?"

"I can make you come now," Topanga says, but when Shawn opens his mouth she cuts him off with, " _but_ then you'll be done for the night. Cory and I will get each other off while you watch, and then we'll go to sleep."

Shawn already knows what option two is: "I'll wait," he says.

Topanga smiles. "Good." Lightly, she brushes her thumb over his dick through the sheer fabric of his babydoll, and now Shawn does shudder, full-body, his mouth falling open a sigh. He's sensitive, has been hard since he put the lingerie on, and the slight roughness of the fabric just makes it so much worse. Which he knows Topanga did on purpose.

Behind him, Cory makes a quiet noise of want, craning his neck over to see better. Shawn shuts his eyes tight when Topanga rubs the head of his dick with her palm, precome leaking out and saturating the fabric, and oh, that's going to stain—it's going to be _ruined_ and Shawn _wants_ —

"Let's get started, hmm?" Topanga says quietly, and Shawn wants to plant his feet on the bed and arch up, but he can't, because Topanga's still sitting on top of him, keeping him down. Instead, he reaches up a hand and clutches at Cory's thigh, and is gratified when Cory covers the hand with his own.

"Let's," Shawn agrees, fervently.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr as pageleaf or twitter as @peakcaps if you need me! :)


End file.
